There Is
by SpikesFanGirl
Summary: Kagome has returned home upon the completion of the Jewel. Will it be forever? R&R InuKag
1. Letters

A/N: This is my very first Inu Yasha fic, and I normally write Buffy Fics, but I've read other Inu Fics, and I just LOVE Inu/Kag 'ships. Anyway, this is my first attempt. I don't Own Inu Yasha, or the song "There is" By Boxcar Racer (it'll be used later). So don't sue me.... I don't have anything you want anyway.  
  
  
  
Kagome laid on her belly on her bed. It was nice to be home after spending so much time camping out with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inu Yasha. Kagome stared intently at the book that laid open before her. She had kept a thorough journal, so she could remember all of her time with her friends. She read the entries and smiled at the fond memories, and grimaced at all the times Inu Yasha had been a jerk. It was amazing how rude he was all the time. Still, when they were alone together at night, she knew he wasn't as tough as he wanted everyone to believe.  
  
Slowly Kagome rolled over to lie on her back. She couldn't even count the millions of times Inu Yasha had saved her. Or the millions of times she had told him to sit. She hated his attitude, but now that the shard was complete, would she really have to worry. Confused, and in a daze, Kagome pulled out some of her fine paper, that she usually sent notes to her aunts and uncles with, saying thank you for the nice presents they had sent her. Without hesitation Kagome penned a letter, starting with 'Inu Yasha.'  
  
"Inu Yasha-  
  
I don't know where to start, but all I can say is I miss you. I'm not even sure why, you treat me so horribly, I don't understand. But I know that in my heart, you're dear to me. I'll never forget you, never forget all the times you spilt blood for me. Either your own, or other blood. Either way I don't know how I can ever repay you. You're more than I deserve sometimes. I wish I could hear you promise to always remember me, but I know you'll never feel the same way about me."  
  
Kagome laughed at herself, but couldn't help but fold the letter neatly and seal it, taking the time to spell out Inu Yasha's name in perfect cursive. Now to deliver it. Kagome promised her mother that she wouldn't go back, so she merely stood at the top of the Hidden Well, and dropped the letter with a prayer that it would some how reach his hands.  
  
---- On The Other side of the Well -----  
  
Inu Yasha sat next to the well for the fourth day in a row. Sango snorted at Inu Yasha. "You're pathetic, you know. You could have just told her you cared for her, before she left. No-o-o you have to wait until she's gone to mope about." Inu Yasha growled at Sango's effrontery. "What? It's the truth. She's not coming back, so you can just stand up and go."  
  
Just as he began to leave his vigil at the well a small fluttering noise was heard by his sensitive ears at the bottom of the well. He leapt into the air, careful not to breech the portal, he fell into the well. At the bottom he leaned to pick up the parchment that lied at the bottom.  
  
"Oi, Sango, I think it's a letter!" 


	2. Songs

A/N: Wow! Thanks for the reviews guys! I"m so totally happy, and you know that a happy writer writes more! So here you are. Remember that I don't own Inu Yasha, or There is by Boxcar Racer (Maybe this chapter!) Also, I haven't seen any episodes containing Sango, so I don't know if she's OOC. So sorry ahead of time!  
  
Last time --  
  
Just as he began to leave his vigil at the well a small fluttering noise was heard by his sensitive ears at the bottom of the well. He leapt into the air, careful not to breech the portal, he fell into the well. At the bottom he leaned to pick up the parchment that lied at the bottom.  
  
"Oi, Sango, I think it's a letter!"  
  
--Continuance---  
  
Inu Yasha bounced up the sides of the wall, wondering, what the paper meant. At the top he turned it over, reading the characters slowly, realizing the letter was addressed to him. Stunned he thought of whom could write his name, and more importantly, who would want to? Sango snatched the letter from Inu Yasha.  
  
"I'm sure it isn't for you, after all this is Kagome's well, and well, why would she write you?" Sango opened the letter excitedly. Her face drained of color, and excitement. "it's for you." Inu Yasha snorted.  
  
"Thanks little miss obvious." He tried to hide his excitement. Sango was right, this was Kagome's well, could she possibly be the one who was writing to him? Inu Yasha thought of when she left.  
  
___flashback____  
  
Kagome slammed her bike into the well. She was done collecting the shards, and done taking insults from Inu Yasha. So often he had fooled her into believe he felt something, it always turned out to be a lie. Kagome was so tired of the emotional roller coaster the dog demon sent her on. She sat on the edge of the well, readying herself to fall. "Good Bye Sango, Shippo, and Miroku! You mean so much to me." She spoke into the cold night air.  
  
"What about me?" A cold voice sent shivers up and down Kagome's spine. Her heart began to race, she had hoped to escape without Inu Yasha seeing her. She knew that if she saw his face, it would kill her inside to leave. Carefully she slid off of the lip of the well.  
  
"You?" Kagome paused warily walking towards the tree he was perched in. "You.... I could never say good bye to you Inu Yasha." He fell from the tree with agility. He could smell her, she was scared. Still all the same he could smell strawberries. Gently he brushed a stray stand of hair away from her face, causing both of their hearts to beat faster.  
  
"Why? Why do you have to go?" He asked innocently. Kagome couldn't look into his honey colored eyes, not to see the indifference he felt for her. She was only a jewel shard finding tool, and had now lost all use.  
  
"Because my life here, it's done." She gently brushed her hand across his face, leaned in and kissed his lips. Inu Yasha stood stunned, and upon waking from his reverie to see her sitting on the well again. "Mostly because," She paused. "Because you can never love me the way I love you." And with those words fell back into the well, leaving Inu Yasha at the edge of the well confused as to what she meant.  
  
_____End Flashback_____  
  
'No,' Inu Yasha thought, 'it must be someone else writing to me, after leaving like that, she must not be coming back.' His heart sank at the thought. He could never tell her, the way he felt. He could never allow her to feel the hate and scorn directed towards a hanyou's mate.  
  
- - - - On the Other side of the well - - - -  
  
Kagome was pleased to see that the letter had been sent through the portal. She didn't care how, or why, but maybe Inu Yasha could find it. Kagome laughed. 'He probably doesn't even remember who I am. . .' She slapped her forehead in frustration.  
  
"I FORGOT TO SIGN THE LETTER!" He could think anyone had sent it, from Sesshomaru to Kouga. She paced her room in frustration, trying to think of how to fix it. Out of ideas, and tired, Kagome turned on the radio to listen to something that would manage her anger. The CD player began to studder, beep, then finally play. As the song began to play she realized that Souta had been playing CDs in her room again. Before she could get mad the man began to croon.  
  
*this vacation's useless  
  
these white pills aren't kind  
  
I've given a lot of thought on this 13-hour drive  
  
I missed the grinding concrete where we sat past 8 or 9  
  
and slowly finished laughing in the glow of our headlights  
  
I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
  
the days have come and gone  
  
our lives when by so fast  
  
I faintly remember breathing on your bedroom floor  
  
where I laid and told you but you swear you loved me more*  
  
Angry, Kagome turned the song off. She had only one romantic memory of Inu Yasha; the day she left. She fondly remembered her lips on his, longing to stay, but knowing she couldn't. She could never torture herself by staying there and never being able to be with him. She leaned back onto her bed, thinking of him, continuing the song.  
  
*do you care if I don't know what to say  
  
will you sleep tonight, or will you think of me  
  
will I shake this off, pretend its all okay  
  
that there's someone out there who feels just like me  
  
there is* 


	3. Return To Sender

Previously--  
  
Angry, Kagome turned the song off. She had only one romantic memory of Inu Yasha; the day she left. She fondly remembered her lips on his, longing to stay, but knowing she couldn't. She could never torture herself by staying there and never being able to be with him. She leaned back onto her bed, thinking of him, continuing the song.  
  
*do you care if I don't know what to say will you sleep tonight, or will you think of me will I shake this off, pretend its all okay that there's someone out there who feels just like me there is*  
  
Continuance --  
  
Kagome knew Inu Yasha didn't care. Not only about her, but about everyone, and everything. She had to move on with her life. She knew that letting Inu Yasha rule her heart when he didn't reciprocate the feelings, would slowly kill her off. A soft knock came to the door.  
  
"Kagome?" Her mom peeked her head in through the gap between the door and the frame. "Honey, I know leaving Inu Yasha has been hard, but remember you have that nice Hojo boy here, and he's so nice. . . ." She began to run off at the mouth. Kagome tuned her out, feeling cold and empty inside, and just wanting to mourn the death of a beautiful romance that never was. She clutched her diary to her chest. He would never understand.  
  
- - - - - On the Other Side of the Well - - - - -  
  
Inu Yasha read the letter again, letting the sunshine catch the monogrammed letters in the corner. "K H" He whispered. From the minute he had opened the letter he knew it was Kagome. He knew the scent of strawberries so well. It made feelings, desires, well within him that he had long since forgotten.  
  
Inu Yasha stared down into the well, waiting. For a sign, another letter, anything that would show him that he wasn't imagining this all. That Kagome was real, and everything inside of him, the rush of emotions, the questions, that he could find the solution in her.  
  
Somehow, he couldn't make himself follow her. It wouldn't be right, she seemed so final in her leaving. It missed the normal light tone to her fair well. Not once did she call him 'baka' or even promise that she'd be back in a few days. She said good bye, and fell over the rim of the well.  
  
A sudden idea struck him. Quickly he climbed the tree tops, running towards Kaede's hut. He shouted to the elderly lady. "Oi! KAEDE!" He ran through the small house, through the back door, searching the village for the old miko. He stopped as he saw her small form coming from the hot springs. Excited he ran to her. "Kaede, do you have some spare parchment? Oi and some brushes?" Kaede nodded sagely.  
  
"Aye, that I do Inu Yasha. Prithee, what dost thou need thus for?" Inu Yasha grinned wickedly, baring his sharp fangs.  
  
"I'm going to write a letter."  
  
- - - - - On the Other side of the Well - - - - -  
  
Once again Kagome found herself searching the shrine for her lost cat. "Buyo! Buyo!" She called shaking the cat food, hoping it would encourage the lethargic animal out of hiding. The young girl leaned against the large tree on the grounds. She sighed deeply, and slid to the ground. Time without him passed so slowly. But all of the months she had spent with him looking for the shards, went so fast, even when he was being insufferable. The song from earlier continued to ring through her head, causing tears to stream down her face.  
  
*I've given a lot of thought to the nights we use to have  
  
the days have come and gone  
  
our lives when by so fast*  
  
Continuing to sob Kagome barely noticed the light that emanated from the shrine's hidden well. However the shrieks and yowls of a scared cat brought Kagome to attention. 'Only one thing can make Buyo act like that. . . .' She thought excitedly, 'Inu Yasha!'  
  
Desperate, Kagome leaned over the edge of the well, looking all around for Inu Yasha. 'Maybe he's already in my room. . .' She pondered this, and decided he would go to her, he knew how to find her, he had become an expert at the task. Continuing to look frantically about, Kagome noticed a white slip of paper on the ground, addressed 'Ka-Go-Me.' She sniffled lightly picking up the paper to read what had been sent through the portal.  
  
"Kagome-  
  
Everything I ever did, I did it willingly. I'm sure I can't understand what is in your heart, because I do not know your heart as my own. However this does not mean I do not wish to know your heart as well. Kagome, there are so many things between us left unattended, I wish deeply for you to come back, and make everything right. Make it all as it should be.  
  
-Inu Yasha (Signed a little sloppy)"  
  
Kagome was stunned. Could he really miss her that much?  
  
_____  
  
I know Inu seems a little OOC in that letter. Don't worry, I realize that, you'll understand soon! 


	4. The Notes you wrote me

_Previously:_

_"Kagome-_

_Everything I ever did, I did it willingly. I'm sure I can't understand what is in your heart, because I do not know your heart as my own. However this does not mean I do not wish to know your heart as well. Kagome, there are so many things between us left unattended, I wish deeply for you to come back, and make everything right. Make it all as it should be._

_Inu Yasha (Signed a little sloppy)"_

_Kagome was stunned. Could he really miss her that much?_

**_Continuance-_**

****  
Inuyasha struggled with Sango over the bone eater's well. "What did you do that for? I would have never said that garbage!" Inuyasha fell to the bottom of the well. No such luck, no letter and no admittance. Inuyasha grumbled while Sango rattled off a list of reasons.

"Well, you would have never said it, that's true, but that doesn't mean it's not how you feel. I'm sick of waiting for you guys to move, to do something. You may not even have the chance to see her again, and you're still hesitant. I know you'd die for her. I've seen it in your eyes, and you're lying to yourself now if you don't think every word of what I wrote for you wasn't true." Sango picked at her finger nails. "Not everyone has the luxury of waiting to say things. You're getting a second chance with these letters. You should say everything you ever wanted to now-- before you lose the chance completely..." Sango paused, her voice lowered. "You never know when someone you love will disappear." Sango started off into the woods, slightly irritated with Inuyasha. It was hard for her to explain completely what she meant. There was so much left unsaid between herself and so many who had died. Her father, brother...

Inuyasha sat at the bottom of the well, hoping Kagome would get his letter, Hoping that no one noticed he was gone, hoping Kagome knew that he loved her. Inuyasha leaned against the wall of the well and slept.

_- - - - On the Other side of the Well - - - - -_

Kagome sighed at the letter in her hands. It was too eloquent, too perfect. Too close to what she wanted. Kagome leaned against the outside of the well, pen and paper in hand. No words came to her mind, nothing to explain why she didn't believe it. No idea how to explain to him-- that she was never coming back. No words to explain that forever there would be a hole in her heart where he should have been. That nothing felt right without him by her side, laughing, teasing, and staying up late to talk. Kagome missed it all; the ups and downs of his personality. There was really only one thing she could think of to say. She quickly scrawled it on her paper, signing it properly, and sealing it. Kagome leaned over the well nervously.

"Here goes nothing!" She smiled as her letter fell in. A bright blue light illuminated the walls of the bone eater's well. "Yes!" Kagome shouted as the letter passed through the barrier of time. Kagome jumped in celebration, knocking her diary out of her hands. "No!" she yelled as her diary followed the letter inside the well.

A/N: Sorry I've been so slow about updating, but I haven't seen too much of the show, and I got married and got pregnant, and then got unpregnant, but I still think about this a lot. If you're wondering about me posting again, email me! I'll usually respond with an email or a new chapter:)


End file.
